I'm So Sick Of Being Sick Of You
by CommanderLavellan
Summary: AU. Hi, I'm Rachel Roth. I'm a regular kid. Divorced parents, invisible at school, only two good friends. What more could I ask for, right? But this damned new kid, what the hell was his name again, Garfield Logan or something like that…he has the nerve to make me look like a fool in class. [NO LONGER WORKING ON]
1. Welcome to Hell

**Chapter 1: ****Welcome to Hell**

**~Monday~**

* * *

Hi, I'm Rachel Roth. I'm a regular kid. Divorced parents, invisible at school, only two good friends. What more could I ask for, right? But this damned new kid, what the hell was his name again, Garfield Logan or something like that…he has the nerve to make me look like a fool in class.

A few of the students sitting before me snickered. I glared at Garfield from the corner of my eye.

"Now, as I was saying," Garfield smirked and continued, "Humans have always and will probably always depend on the forests to a lesser or greater degree. Trees provide food, shelter from the elements and predators not just to humans but the vast majority of life on land."

"But cutting down trees for lumber – that is used for building materials, furniture, and paper products. Forests are also cleared in order to accommodate expanding urban areas." I crossed my arms. The class stayed silent as Garfield thought of his next answer.

He shrugged, "We can expand on other places. We don't need to cut down forests for that. What about abandoned buildings? We are just leaving them up, we can build over them."

"Some of them are Historic."

"Is Alcatraz important?"

"Yes."

"Oradour-sur-Glane?"

"Yes."

Garfield looked at me, an eyebrow slightly raised, "Six hundred forty-two people were massacred their by Germans during World War Two. The men were herded into barns where they were shot in the legs so they would die more slowly. The women and children, who had been held in a church, all perished when their attempt to escape was met by machine gun fire."

"So? It's a historic place." I defended myself.

"Why would people want to remember a massacre?"

"Getting off topic." The teacher, Ms. Mia, told us, looking up from the class to us.

Garfield nodded and cleared his throat, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets he stated, "Rainforest's are the richest and most diverse areas on the planet and are home to the vast majority of the worlds species, many yet to be seen or classified by science."

"But-"

"Erosion of soil, disruption of the water cycle, loss of biodiversity, flooding and drought, climate change, and the list goes on. Now, I don't know about you but would you want to live in a world with barely any oxygen, uneven soil, below sea level land, and rapid climate change? I know I wouldn't."

The class clapped and I was left defeated.

"Well," Ms. Mia stood up, "That was a fun discussion. Ms. Roth. Mr. Logan. You can sit down now."

I walked to my seat in the back and sat down. Garfield did the same.

"Class, pay attention." Ms. Mia ordered, walking to the front of the class. There was 10 minutes left in the class period.

"I've decided to allow you the freedom to choose whatever great literary work you so desire to complete this project." Mia looked around at the class.

"Does this mean _gossip girl _books count?" Kitten asked.

Mia sighed, "The _gossip girl _series is an excellent story, but no, you may not do your project on any book, play, poem, or speech that has been adapted into a movie or TV show."

Mia picked up a stack of papers from her desk, handed them to her favorite student, Argent, and asked her to distribute them to the rest of the class. When I was finally handed the rubric, I fought to hide my grimace. This was a _partner project,_ which meant I would be doing the work by myself. Whenever another kid in the class was paired up with her, they would leave her to do the work herself.

"Now, the project is really very simple, whatever work you and your partner agree on, I want you to complete it." said Mia.

Complete it? What on earth did she mean by that? If something was published doesn't that make it complete by default? Who were they to say it wasn't complete already?

Mia giggled, "You guys are confused, I understand. What I simply mean is I want you two to write a sequel. For those of you that don't know what a sequel is…think of Friday the Thirteenth. Than Friday the Thirteenth part 2 than part 3. Those are sequels. You are just writing what you would of like to have happened, where did they go when the curtains closed or the story ended."

Creative writing wasn't one of my strengths, but I know I can whip up something.

"Excuse me? You didn't include a due date on the rubric. When were you expecting us to turn these papers in by?" I asked, looking through the pages.

Ms. Mia smiled, "This is more than just a paper. I want you to put a lot of time and effort into this project. I'm not talking about a five-page essay here; I want manuscripts from all of you. You will be free to hand in your work at any time during the year but I want to have it before final exams in the summer. This project is yearlong and I'm expecting great things from you all!"

"I see," I said, "Are we allowed to choose our own partners?"

Ms. Mia shook her head, "Sadly the last time I let you all choose your own partners, and only one of you did the work. I have already made a list. I'll read off the groups now."

Ms. Mia took a piece of paper from her desk and started to read off the names, "Kitten, you're with Argent. Next we have Richard and Kori, Bee and Victor, Jason and Koma." Ms. Mia paused and turned the scrap paper over.

"Rachel…let's see…you're with…"

My eye twitched, _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

"Rachel and Garfield."

_Yup, about what I expected._

I held my breath, "What?"

Ms. Mia looked up from the clipboard, "Did I stutter, Ms. Roth?"

The class snickered.

I flushed in embarrassment. Ms. Mia nodded her head and went back to pairing people. From the corner of my eye I could see Garfield smirking at me. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

This is gonna be a _great _year.


	2. mini chapter

**(Mini-Chapter)**

_Ringgggggggg~~~_

Rachel groaned and pulled her pillow over her head.

_**Ringgggggggg~~~**_

"Stop ringing..." Rachel moaned.

**Ringggggggg~~~**

"Fudge nuggets!" Rachel sat up in bed and picked up her phone from her nightstand. She squinted her eyes to see the bright screen. Her eye's weren't adjusting and decided to pick up.

"What?" Rachel laid back down.

"_Ubik_."

"Excuse me?" Rachel pushed the covers off of herself.

"_Ubik _by Philip K. Dick. That's the book we are going to write an epilogue for."

Rachel took the phone off her ear to look at the number again, "Logan? Are you seriously calling past midnight to tell me that?"

"Yes, _Roth_. I am very dedicated to my work. Do you have the book or will I have to get you one?"

Rachel looked at her nightstand and flushing, "I have the book."

"Really? That is a surprise." Garfield mumbled.

"How is that a surprise?" Rachel laid back down.

"I thought you would be more into _teen fiction_."

"_Teen Fiction_?" Rachel asked.

"You know..."

Rachel waited for an answer.

"Twilight?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "I can't tell if your making a joke about how pale I am or if you're actually serious."

Garfield chuckled a bit.

"Are you...laughing?" Rachel asked.

"No," Garfield scoffed.

"...This is getting weird." Rachel yawned.

"And boring, apparently. Later, _Roth._"

"_Logan_."

_I am writing chapter 2 as we speak. This was just a little mini-chapter so you all know I haven't forgotten about ya'll!_


	3. The Murder of the Crows

_**Chapter 2: The Murder of the Crows**_

_**~Tuesday~**_

* * *

Rachel groaned as she walked out into the blazing California summer sun.

Kori pouted her lips as she felt the heat, "Can't it just be Winter yet?"

Rachel and Kori walked down the steps of the school together as teens ran past them to the buses or cars.

"Just a week until Winter 'officially' starts, Koko," Rachel said, pulling her phone out and going through the numbers.

Kori looked at her, "Hot date tonight?"

"Eww," Rachel made a disgusted look with her face, "That's gross."

Kori giggled and pulled her phone out, "I gotta go. Richard is picking me up."

"It looks like you gotta hot date tonight though," Rachel giggled and pressed call, "I'll talk to you later."

"Later!" Kori yelled as she ran down to the parking lot.

Rachel found a nice tree and leaned against the trunk as she waited for Garfield to pick up.

Voicemail. Rachel sighed, "Listen you little buffoon-"

Garfield slipped on the branch he was about to lay on, falling face first on the floor next to Rachel and his bag falling next to him.

"...Nevermind, Buffoon...I found you." Rachel hung up the phone and looked at Garfield.

Garfield groaned and turned over on his side, "Yo-...ouch...You gonna help me?"

Rachel leaned down next to him and looked him up and down, "You look fine to me."

"I think I broke my neck," Garfield mumbled.

"If you did then we wouldn't have to work together," Rachel stated picking up his back.

"That's a _very _good reason to break my neck," Garfield moaned and sat up.

"Your bag though...you could use a new one," Rachel handed the bag to Garfield.

Garfield stood up and took it, ignoring that the bag was about to break. Rachel raised an eyebrow but brushed it off, "Okay. Where do you want to do this?"

"Woh-woh-woh! Rae! A little too soon for that, isn't it?" Garfield winked at her and smiled with his tongue sticking out in-between his teeth.

Rachel flushed, "God! You are such a perv!"

Garfield rolled his eyes, "Rae, it's a joke."

"And don't call me _R__ae_!" Rachel picked up her bag, "Let's just go to Pizza Corner."

* * *

"Could you not be an ass for _once, _Logan!" Rachel cried as she sat across from him at the Pizza Corner. They had been stuck their for the past hour and a half fighting about how the should start the sequel to _Ubik_.

"Tell me how I'm wrong about starting with that Runciter _is_ _actually dead_?" Garfield groaned and lulled his head back against the chair.

"Because no one knows for sure if he _is_ actually dead!" Rachel argues, slamming a fist on the table.

"_Roth!_ Enough! I'm tired of fighting. We've been here since five and haven't gotten anywhere! Lets just flip a coin to see if we should either start with my idea or your stupid idea of the coins." Garfield glared at her, annoyed.

Rachel crossed her arms and leaned back against her chair, "Fine. You have a coin?"

Garfield shook his head, "No...I-I don't."

Rachel pulled a quarter out and handed it to Garfield, "I suck at flipping coins."

Garfield chuckled and smirked, "Not good at sports now, are we _Roth_?"

"Heads." Rachel called as he flipped the coin. The coin landed on the table between them and Garfield smirked, "Tails. My idea."

Rachel groaned and let her head fall back.

* * *

"I'm home!" Rachel called as she opened the door to her moms apartment. With no answer Rachel walked into the kitchen to find a note on the fridge.

_Out for the night. Dinner's in the fridge. Won't be back when you leave for school. Love you dear. ~A_

Rachel sighed and shoved the note in her jacket pocket. She opened the fridge to find a McDonald small fries and a cheeseburger where you could see the mold from outside the wrapper. Rachel would rather take her changes. She closed the fridge, picked up her bag, and went into her room. She laid down on her mattress and pulled out her phone to set her alarm. She plugged her phone in to charge and curled up into bed.

* * *

Garfield walked off the bus and over to the building across the street. It was 9:15 and he just wanted to sleep. He walked up the stairs to his fifth floor apartment and pulled out his eyes.

"Garfield!"

Garfield rubbed his left eye and forced himself to look up, "Huh? Terra?"

Terra smiled as she closed her apartment door behind her. She was holding a plate with steak, mashed potato's and pea's on them, "Your parents left a couple hours ago...and they also called a locksmith." Terra looked down.

Garfield quickly jammed his key into the lock and tried to open it, "They locked me out again?"

Terra tilted her head to the side, "You're welcome to stay with me for the night."

Garfield sighed and took the plate of food from her, "I have no real option here."

* * *

Garfield laid in Terra's bed, her sleeping next to him. He hated sleeping here. He hated even more that his parents think it's okay to kick out his own son whenever they feel like it. He looked over at Terra who was snuggling up with a pillow. He slowly sighed and curled onto his side and fell asleep.

* * *

Garfield woke up feeling disgusting. He looked across the bed and saw Terra was already up. She probably already left for work. He stood up and walked over to his parents apartment. He knocked on the door and soon after his mother answered.

"Oh-I-"

"I just want to pick up my crap. I'll be gone before you know it." Garfield pushed his way through and went into his room.

"Garfield, we were going to call-"

"But you didn't." Garfield went into his room and pulled out a suitcase from under the bed.

"You didn't give us a chance-"

"You had all day yesterday to tell me I was no longer welcome in my family. Would of given me time to find somewhere to live." Garfield pulled out a drawer of clothes and threw it on his bed before stuffing the clothes into the suitcase.

"The phones weren't working."

"A note on the fucking door?" Garfield walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple garbage bags. He went back into his room and shoved the remainder of his clothes and items into the bags. His mother wouldn't shut up explain why they didn't call and it only started to annoy him more that she wouldn't say what he wanted to hear.

"Forget it, mom," Garfield yelled and he threw the last of the garbage bags outside, "This is the last time you're going to do this and definitely the last time you are ever going to see me."

"Garfield-!"

"Tell dad I said 'Fuck you.'" Garfield slammed the door behind him and brought his stuff over to Terra's.

He closed the door behind him and slowly slid down the door onto the floor. He leaned his head on the door and pulled out his phone. He looked through his phone book and sighed.

"No one."

* * *

_**author's note:**_

_**I have not forgotten my readers! Sorry that I haven't updated in a loooonnnnngggggg time ;~; But I'm back for a while. I'm stuck in the hospital for a month so I'll have a lot of time to write c:**_


	4. Darkness

**Chapter 3: Darkness**

**~Wednesday~**

* * *

"Gooooooooddddd Morning sunshine!" Kori called out as she pulled up in front of Rachel's apartment building. Rachel pulled her hood over her head and sat in the back of the Chrysler.

"Hey Kori. Hey Richard." Rachel closed the car door and put her seat belt on.

"Hey, Rach." Richard commented back, looking down at a book.

"Did you guys decide on what your doing your project on?" Rachel asked.

"Richard is deciding. You know I'm not good with this stuff." Kori yawned as she turned onto the highway.

"The point of the project was for both of you to work _together_." Rachel leaned forward and read over Richards shoulder.

"Richard is only choosing the book, I'm going to help write afterwards." Kori said.

"Did you choose anything yet, Richard?" Rachel asked.

He shook his head, "Anything I recommend, Kori's never heard of. She gave me a list of books she has read, which pretty much all have been made into movies."

"Like what?" Rachel asked.

"Twilight. Fallen. Hush, Hush. Percy Jackson. Romeo and Juliet. The Fault in Our Stars. Divergent. The Hunger Games. If I Stay. Harry Potter. It's Kind of a Funny Story. I-"

"Stop, stop...my brain hurts..." Rachel rubbed her eyes.

"You see my point," Richard smirked.

"Paranormal Teen Romance...bleck! Is there no middle ground?" Rachel asked.

"Not that I know of." Richard shrugged.

"Wait," Rachel thought, "Look up the book Darkness by Sam Siciliano. It should be a good middle ground for the both of you."

Richard nodded, "Thanks, Rach."

* * *

A bump from the bus woke Garfield up. He rubbed his eyes and saw he already missed his stop.

"Shit!" He jumped up with his bag and ran off the bus.

* * *

Garfield ran to the door of the school as the Principle closed them. Garfield slammed his fist on the door as he saw the Principle smirk and walk away. Garfield walked backwards and looked around.

_Which way to the Soccer field? Left or right?_

He looked both ways before cursing and running left. He ran around the front of the school and turned to see the janitor closing the parking gates.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

Garfield took his bag off and got a running start to the gate. He threw his bag over before jumping onto the gate and climbing up.

* * *

Garfield went to the boys locker room door and pulled them open.

"Finally," Garfield sighed and ran in. He ran to his first class which was on the fourth floor. Garfield slid into the classroom right as the door closed behind him.

Mr. Wilson looked up from his desk as Garfield took his seat in the back.

"Garfield. You're late." Mr. Wilson stood up, textbook in hand.

Garfield put on an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Mr. Wilson."

Mr. Wilson nodded before opening the text book, "Open to page three hundred and ninety-four."

* * *

Rachel and Kori walked out of class, "Sooooo...how's Garfield doing?"

Rachel looked at Kori, "How should I know?"

"Well, you're the only person he talks to in the school," Kori said, "So I just assumed you two talked."

"We've only known each other for three days, Kori. I don't know anything about him other than he annoys me." Rachel commented as she kicked the door open to the cafeteria.

"And that he's a _cutie_, with a capital _T_." Kori smirked and looked at Rachel from the corner of her eye.

"Gross, Kori. What is _wrong _with you?" Rachel got in the lunch line with Kori.

"Don't tell me the thought hasn't crossed your mind?" Kori asked as she grabbed a tray for both her and Rachel. Rachel took the tray and shook her head, "No and I'm okay with that."

Kori and Rachel chose their lunch and paid for it.

"By the way, thank you for the book recommendation. Richard looked it up during class and we both think it's prefect." Kori sat down at a lunch table with Rachel.

"I though it would be perfect for you guys," Rachel smiled and took a bite of her apple.

Rachel was about to say something else before she heard people start chanting - "_Fight! Fight! Fight!_" Rachel and Kori looked at each other before getting up and walking through the doors that lead outside. The supposed fight was in the middle of the football field. Rachel and Kori ran over when the saw someone thrown from in between the crowd.

"My parents didn't leave me!" Garfield jumped on the teen he threw through the crowd and started punching him repeatedly in the face.

"Garfield!" Rachel yelled. Garfield looked up and stopped. Rachel stopped breathing for a second as she saw the teen push Garfield off of him. The teen jumped on Garfield and started punching him.

"Go find someone!" Rachel yelled at Kori. Kori ran back to the cafeteria. Rachel ran into the crowd that gathered back around the fight.

"Stop!" She tried pulling the teen off Garfield. The teen threw his fist at Rachel, trying to push her off, and hit her in the jaw. Rachel fell back on the floor, hitting her head on the ground.

"_Rachel_!"

* * *

_**I think it's kind of obvious what happened, right? Or maybe not? Bwahahah x3**_


	5. The Scars of War

_**Chapter 4: The Scars of War**_

_**~Wednesday: Mid Evening~**_

* * *

Rachel wasn't surprised that her mother never showed up at school to bring her home. Kori offered to skip the rest of school to drive her but she just felt like being alone. Rachel walked up the steps to her apartment and pulled out her keys. She opened the door and saw a note on the fridge. She closed the door behind her and set her things down next to the door. She walked over to the fridge and pulled the note off the magnet.

_Sorry, hun. I had an important meeting. I couldn't cancel it. I'll try to be home as soon as I can. Dinner is in the fridge, I actually cooked. Be home soon. ~A_

Rachel let the note fall on the floor as she opened the fridge to cooked, but still frozen chicken breast. She touched it with her finger and felt slim.

"_I actually cooked_,' My ass..." Rachel mumbled as she took out the frozen chicken. She walked to the window and threw it out, hearing it crash on someone's windshield. She closed the window and walking to her room.

* * *

"Come on! I gotta go!" Garfield thrashed around on the cot in the nurses office. His wrists were tied to the bed as the nurse, Mrs. Diana, stood in front of the cot with an annoyed look on her face.

"Mr. Logan-"

"Let me go!" Garfield tried sitting up more and glared at Diana. Garfield and Diana stared at each other before Garfield laid his head in defeat.

"You beat Adonis pretty bad," Diana sat down at the end of the bed. Garfield laid back down and looked at Diana. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Diana stood up.

"At the end of the period you will get to go to your next class."

"...Can you please untie me?" Garfield asked.

"Will you be calm?"

"Do I have a reason not to be?" Garfield raised an eyebrow.

Diana walked over to him, "Do you?"

* * *

"_I heard he put Adonis in the hospital!"_

"_I heard Adonis is going to kill Garfield when he comes back to school!"_

"_I heard Garfield's parents left him."_

"_I heard Garfield is fucking that dark haired chick."_

"_Garfield was protecting her, that's the only reason he fought back so hard after Adonis hurt her."_

"_Is it true Garfield is an orphan?"_

"_Rachel is such a lucky bitch. She gets to leave school for just getting a bump on the head."_

"_Isn't Adonis so hot?"_

Garfield couldn't believe all the crap he was hearing. The fight was only 2 hours ago, but wow. The rumors this school could make up. Garfield walked into class through the door in the back and sat in the corner. He hasn't even looked in the mirror yet to see how bad he looks. Diana gave him some pain pills but they should were-off by time school ends.

He turned to look out the window as the class started to fill up. Everyone was whispering and glaring at Garfield, it didn't really come as a shock when Rachel's friends sat around him. He never ever saw Rachel after the fight was broken up.

Victor was sitting in front of Garfield while Kori sat next to him, Richard sat in front of Kori and beside Victor.

"We aren't mad," Kori didn't look over at Garfield.

"That makes...what? Three out of _three thousand_." Garfield murmured.

"It makes_ four _out of _who else matters_."

* * *

**And that is chapter 4! And don't worry – I haven't forgotten about you guys c:**


End file.
